Aoi tenshi – (Ángel azul)
by hyllaryQueensaiyan
Summary: Universo alternativo ,Frizzer no destruyo Vegetasei ,Bulma no conoció a goku, ni a los guerreros Z. Vegeta es el príncipe heredero de la corona de vegetasei y bulma del imperio capsule corp. ""me he montado en esta aventura, sé que he de arrepentirme, pero no pienso morir sin antes haberlo intentado"


_**Aoi tenshi – (Ángel azul)**_

"_me he montado en esta aventura, sé que he de arrepentirme, pero no pienso morir sin antes haberlo intentado"_

_**SummerBB**_

_**Prólogo**_

Este es un universo alternativo, vegeta sigue siendo el gran príncipe de los sayajin y bulma una científica humana, heredera de capsule corp. Lo que cambia es que el planeta vegetasei no fue destruido, frízzer no logro su cometido y bardock lo asesino. kakarotto es hijo del héroe bardock junto con radiz y turles , vegetasei y la raza sayajin están es la época de oro , no podrían estar mejor. Bulma tiene unos 20 años por lo cual vegeta 21, bulma no conoció a goku, y por lo tanto tampoco a Yamsha , ni a todos los guerreros z, es una chiquilla rica con ganas de aventura condenada a una vida de lujos solitaria. En este fic aparecerán algunos personajes conocidos y otros serán de mi imaginación esta caricatura pertenece al maestro Akira Toriyama pero esta historia y algunos personajes son míos.

**1.- Rojo rubí.**

Bulma, la pequeña bulma como era llamada por todos los viejos amigos de su padre e incluso su madre, estaba sentada detrás de un enorme escritorio de caoba en una lujosa oficina que se situaba en el ultimo piso de la corporación capsula. Ella con apenas 20 años pero toda la inteligencia de su padre, fue puesta como jefa y dueña tras los últimos hechos recientes de la salud del Dr. Brief, los infartos se hacían mas frecuentes, y apenas y podía mantenerse en pie.

Todos pensarían que como cualquier niña mimada y rica su vida no pasaría de tienda en tienda, comprando como frenética, no teniendo otra preocupación, mas que estaba de moda, pero que equivocados estaban ella no deseaba nada mas que salir, que tener una aventura, amigos de verdad y un amor sincero, cambiaria cada centavo que poseía por tener eso, cualquiera pensaría que con todo ese poder, dinero y clase eso sobraría, pero no, por lo menos no para ella.

Bulma miro el gran ventanal que cubría de luz su oficina y observo el cielo, como deseo ser un ave libre y poder volar por doquier, cuando tocaron a su puerta.

Señorita Brief? , me permite pasar- pregunto del otro lado su asistente Mitzi, ella era blanca con un hermoso cabello negro hasta la cintura, y unos enormes ojos verdes qué eran cubiertos por unos lentes.

Si, pasa mitzi – Bulma dejo sus sueños para otro momento y le puso total atención a Mitzi que no dejaba de recordarle lo atareada que estaría mañana y la cena que tendría que aguantar horas mas tarde.

Genial…- suspiro al momento en que volvía a perderse en la vista que le ofrecía su enorme ventanal dejando a su asistente ablando sola.

_**Palacio real, vegetasei.**_

Vegeta, el gran príncipe de la raza mas fuerte de todo el universo estaba sentado en el gran trono, escuchando una aburrida junta de consejo, los ancianos veteranos hablaban del gran momento que pasaba vegetasei, de las nuevas conquistas, de la ceremonia para coronarlo rey… todo le parecía sin chiste, pronto cumpliría 22 y según las leyes de vegetasei tomaría el lugar de su padre como rey y seria libre de escoger una hembra, para ser su reina. Solo se le permitía escoger entre las sayas mas fuertes y de mayor clase, aburrido empezó a mirar las paredes de cristal que dejaban la habitación muy bien aluminada, y las grandes cortinas de la mas fina tela que el universo conocía, pensando en que si su vida siempre seria igual, había viajado a una infinidad de planetas, a varias galaxias pero…

Príncipe- llamo Gunno interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, él era un viejo héroe, un veterano que sirvió como jefe militar durante su vida a la corona de vegetasei, tenia el pelo corto unos exuberantes músculos como todo buen sayajin, pero lo que mas lo representaba era esa cicatriz que le dividía la mejilla y parte de la cabeza, una mas de sus batallas…

Que? – respondió molesto pero sobretodo irritado.

Que te parece la nueva propuesta para los planetas en el sector 97?, los colonos producirán mucho mas si tomamos como mano de obra el planeta 156 y 256. – dijo Gunno .

Esta bien pero háblenlo con el rey- dijo evadiendo el tema.

Pero príncipe pronto usted será el rey, y tiene que ponerse al tanto de lo que concierne con su planeta. – dijo Gunno , pesar de ser ya bastante mayor era un buen amigo del rey y apreciaba a vegeta , lo vio crecer desde que nació ,fue el incluso quien se encargo de entrenarlo cuando fue hora.

La sesión a terminado, los últimos temas de producción, los hablan con el rey, yo doy autorización para las nuevas misiones y el plan Jikkō para conquistar la área sur de la galaxia Jinsei, lo demás arréglense con el rey. – el salió molesto necesitaba desahogarse un rato, llamaría a algunos de sus mejores hombres para entrenar un rato y tal vez… pasar mas tarde a su arenal (*).

_**Continuara….**_

(*) Es un termino que se usa para decirle, al conjunto de hembras que dispone un hombre para su servició personal.

He utilizado muchos nombres, la mayoría están en japonés, y cada uno tiene un significado diferente.

_Hola chicos una nueva historia sé que no he terminado la otra pero me emocionaba mucho publicar esta, espero les allá gustado, comenten que sus comentarios me animan a continuar._

**HyllaryQueenSaiyan.**


End file.
